Choosing Sides
by MotherOfCreek
Summary: Craig is a regular guy in a weird ass town that he can't wait to get away from. But when things finally start to get normal for him he's forced to choose between the two things closest to his heart. Creek!
1. Chapter 01

When it comes to mornings I'm pretty sure that nobody likes them, but Mondays are just so much worse than the others. It gets so bad that I'm pretty sure my mind goes to autopilot, since this morning I've someone transported myself from my bed to the bus stop in what felt like 3 seconds flat.

This has stopped seeming strange to me. To others it might be a hindrance, losing an hour of their day to their boring everyday routine but for me it's really the best I hope for, I live in South Park. For those of you who don't know my High school is pretty much in the worst town in America, where rednecks roam the streets and if you wanted to do something not mind numbingly boring for a change you would end up either in another country saving the world from giant hamsters or in hospital for the sake of five dollars and a really stupid bet.

Yep, in terms of fucked up places in the world my towns pretty much the worst, so you wouldn't blame me for wanting to get out of this hell hole as soon as I finish High school, in fact, most days the thought of actually escaping the cast iron grip that this place has on me is the only thing keeping me flipping the retards that live here the bird, rather than smashing their fucking teeth in like I would prefer. "Dude, open your ears I said Hello!"

I'm slapped out of my daydreaming, but after I realise who's in front of me I wish id just ignored him, "Oh, yeah hey Clyde."

Clyde furrows his brow once he realises I'm flipping him off, making me feel a slight bit happier about my morning.

Let me get something clear right from the start, I like Clyde a lot. To be honest Token and himself are probably the only guys out of the whole school I would call my friends, but I still get pissed of at him way too easy. I don't know what it is about the kid but every time he says something totally fucking retarded or tells me about how one of his dates go I really just want to tell him to leave me the fuck alone and stop bugging me with the crap.

Despite this, he rally doesn't mean to be and I guess that is the only reason I cut hi so much more slack than everyone else, well maybe not a lot more but a bit at least.

Token, our third Musketeer if you will, is defiantly Clyde's Best friend. Despite the two constantly trying to include me in their random creeper talks about 'which girl has the best jugs' or 'which girl you would want to date' I've never had any interest and usually just act like a third wheel to the group, but like I said I'm only here until schools over so I actually prefer it this way.

While I'm thinking all this over in my head Clyde snaps me back into reality, making me flip in off while we both take our seat at the back.

Monday morning seems to be having a good outcome for once, making me forget the bus journey pretty easily and before I know it I'm stood at my locker with Token and Clyde.

"No way are you saying what I think you are." Clyde looks bemused (which for him is defiantly not an uncommon look) and it is enough to catch my attention.

"Yep, Craig here will be THE South park Stallions starting Running back!" They both look at me expectantly, but all they get in return is what must've been a very sceptical look.

"But Nathan Jackson, THE SENIOR, is the starting running back this season dumbass there not going to choose me over him," I say this very matter of factly and flip them off, for a second there I actually thought they where serous.

"Dude, that dick broke his arm trying to impress some college girls on his Motorcycle two days ago... you really need to listen more, it scary when you black out like that."

I blink a couple times at him, mouth ajar as I try and comprehend what I've just been told. The high school football team has been the second best school in Colorado for years, you really only play if your a Senior or College scholarship material, and Nathan Jackson was both of those, so i really thought I'd only get to play support this year.

"AGH..."

Before I can make my mind up whether or not these guys are messing with me I hear the usual sound of screaming coming from the jocks lockers; they where picking on that spazz again. O, if you want to know his real name, Tweek Tweak.

THUD!

As the blonde haired freak gets pushed into the lockers Clyde and Token retreat to their own lockers, pretending not to notice like usual. I take a quick glance, making sure what there doing isn't too horrible, but when I do I notice something strange...

...Is he, staring at me?...

Doing a double take I do indeed confirm that on the floor, behind a flock of golden blonde hair ,that seems to be exploding off of this guys head, are two deep brown hazelnut eyes. It makes my heart drop for a second, like seeing a wild animal getting eaten by the wolves until the attackers see me staring.

...Shit!

I turn my back quickly, closing my locker with books in hand, Hoping to god that they didn't see me or didn't know me enough to care.

"Tucker? Get over here," The voice that calls me stops me in my tracks, its a deep gorilla like voice and out of not wanting to get my ass handed to me by 6 Neanderthals I turn to them and walk over.

I smile weakly at them, walking to the other side from where the spazz on the floor is shaking, hoping to get their attention on me so the kid can make a run for it. Luckily he realises what I'm doing and without hesitation he picks a green object of the floor and silently retreats. With a sigh of relief I greet the gorril... I mean the jocks with my normal, monotone voice, "What's up?"

The largest one smiles at me, I think his names Nate?

"Not much, heard the news about Nathan today, congrats man"

Even though he means this nicely it annoys me that he's congratulating me on another student having his arm broken, but before I have time to say something about it Mason Walsh, the schools best wide receiver, buts in.

"yeah, it's bad that happened but make sure you don't let it bother you, alright? You deserve to have one of these whether you where first choice or not." He shoves a red and white bag in my hand with the schools Mascot on the side, "Your Uniform."

The way he says it makes me think he's trying to be nice so I take the obvious backhanded compliment with a pinch of sugar, "Thanks, but I already have a uniform."

Before I can hand it back they all look at each other with smirks on their faces, which pisses me off, "What's so funny?"

They don't have time to answer before the bell rings, catching us all a little off guard. Rushing off to class Mason sees the confused look on my face about having 2 uniforms.

"Just trust us, bring your old one back tomorrow and keep this one until you get home"

"But why the he.."

"That doesn't sound like trust Tucker!"

I sigh in defeat, turning towards my locker to place my new apparel inside. As I get my books and start walking to my class my mind begins to realise with what's just happened.

I... I'm part of the team.

My dad... he's going to freak the fuck out.

Quickening my step I start to imagine how my dad would react, after years of having no teams I will finally get to be able to follow his footsteps and make him proud. The thought made me smile, but as I walked into my class I realised I was still smiling. Something I never did.

Luckily nobody saw, the class too occupied about gossiping for the reason our teacher was late. Well, I hope they didn't at least.

Sliding into my seat I cover my eyes with my hat, wanting for the tardy Mr Garrison.

"Sorry I'm late class, me and Mr Hat here got stuck in traffic again"

"Dammit I had 10 bucks on that thing finally dying of old age!"

Mr garrison sighs, "Eric please we aren't in 4th grade anymore, Mr Hat is not a thing."

"I wasn't talking about the Puppet..."

"ERIC CARTMAN A WEEKS DETENTION!"

"WHAT THE HELL FOR..."

They continue like this for a while, Mr Garrison is obviously mentally fucking retarded or something since he can never get his head around the fat Mr Hat is not actually real, but Eric's the only fat ass stupid enough to point that out every time we have him. It gets so boring that I drone out for 5 minutes, only being pulled back into reality when I hear my name mentioned.

"Craig... lets see who your with..."

I slam my head into the table, having forgotten about the stupid Partner assignment today. No wonder there was still a free seat at the front, Mr Garrison only assigns the front row with partners before getting bored and allowing the rest to choose amongst themselves. Craig winces for a moment, party in anticipation at who he may have to put up with for the next week and partly because that slam against the desk was harder than he meant it to be...

"... Tweek Tweak"

"Gah!"

I turn around and towards the far right hand corner of the classroom a twitchy, messy headed boy looks around confused, but that's not really a surprise for Tweek though.

Mr Garrison looks at his watch and yawns, obviously wishing he was somewhere else.

"The rest of you pick amongst yourself. The work sheet at the front of the class explains what your going to have to do and if you need any help..."

He swallows, nearly reluctantly finishing his sentence, "I'll be at the front for any assistance."

with that the class goes to work in their normal pairings, giving the finger to Mr Garrisons back I get my stuff and head for the back row.

"OH GOD! P..please d...d..don't hurt me!"

Standing at the edge of his desk I just look at him, unsure what to say to the boy cowering in front of me, "I wont dude, chill.. Jesus Christ."

He looks up at me, by the weird look on his face I tell he isn't too pleased I'm here, which makes me feel that sick feeling in the bottom of met stomach again.

"I mean if you have a problem I could ask Mr Garrison to switch us out or some."

"GAH! Oh god no are you insane!" Tweek sits up abit as he says this, making the sickly feeling go away and making me feel better. Not that I'm desperate for his approval or anything, I just don't want him to think I'm going to hurt him like the asshole Jocks... which I guess now includes me. Crap.

"I mean it isn't you man! You're like... like Really Really cool I just... Oh GOD I'mtalkingtoomuchandnowyourgoingtohitmeliketherest! PLEASEDONTGETMYFACE!"

I take a step back, smiling at the spazz blonde kid in front of me. In a way he is kind of like the opposite of me, whereas I keep everything in and act like an asshole Tweek just blurts it all out at once. That and his twitches every few seconds makes him interesting. In a cute, harmless freak kind of way.

"Tweek, I'm not going to hurt you, and don't worry about me not wanting to be partnered with you i kind of glad I'm not going to be with those retards who do barely any work." I gesture to Kenny and Eric who, as if to prove my point, are both trying to kick each other off their respective chairs.

Tweek looks over and I see him visibly calm down, sitting up little straighter as he laughs to himself abit, "Y..yeah they u..usually get m..me to do all their work anyways..."

There's an awkward silence after Tweeks remark, I was only half joking but I always made Kenny do his share of the work. But it usually took a lot of moaning and nagging. The thought of Tweek, this innocent twitchy kid getting took advantage off pisses me off more than it should.

"Gah! What's wrong! I knew it I blew it AHHH!" For some reason unbestown to me Tweeks outburst takes the small amount of anger out of me, making me want to reassure him,

"No it's just those guy can be real assholes... want to get on with this work?"

He looks at the hand-out and gives me a strange look, I think its a smile. If it is its the cutest most adorable thing I've ever seen, but I stop myself from blurting this out to him and manage to talk about the work instead... but only just.

45 minutes later and I'm actually saddend when the bell goes to signal the end of my first lesson partnered to Tweek. Despite having to constantly reminding him I wasn't a mass murder waiting for a chance to rip his throat out, the conversation between us was really natural, since we are both into a lot of the same stuff we spent most of the lesson talking and as it turns out not nearly enough work.

"Crap."

"GAH! What's wrong!"

After saying this he notices the small amount we've actually done, preparing for another Tweek attack I grab his shoulders firmly, "Don't worry about it ok? You can come by my house after school and we will finish what we should've done today"

Tweek doesn't react at first, and it looks like he is contemplating calming down or jut freaking out and running for it. Fortunately his shoulders relax and I think I even see him blush abit. I give him a comforting smile and this makes his cheeks go bright red, a embarrassed smile of his own forming on his cute face... did I really just say he has a cute face?

"Y..yeah because otherwise GAH we will fail and end u dropping out of school and OH GOD I wont make enough money to live as a prostitute!"

I try to withhold my chuckle but I cant help it, he looks slightly hurt but I think he realises the comedy of the situation. "Meet me at my locker after school"

His smile returns with a small, confident nod, which I possibly the first thing I've seen him do without hesitation during this whole class.

Suddenly, I feel awkward. I turn around and realise a couple Asian girls where looking at us and giggling, I roll my eyes and flip them off before packing up my stuff and nodding goodbye to Tweek when a realisation hits me, "Wait, do you know where my locker even is?"

His agitated state returns and I curse myself, silently. Tweek is a lot better not shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah... I... I See you there umm... Sometimes GAH!"

I look down at the floor, remembering Tweeks beating this morning, "Oh crap... I'm really sorry about that man..."

"D..DONT BE! GAH! I..I Mean..." He sighs slightly and looks to the floor, I'm used to it." With that, he walks away, not taking his eyes off the ground.

This is why they call you an asshole...

The rest of the day I cant help but wonder about Tweek, I mean, he looked so upset.

Was it because I didn't help him? Will he still want to see me?...

After hours of contemplating the final bell cant come soon enough. As soon as I hear it I make a run for my locker, beating the usual rush I make good time and by the time I get there most other lasses are just being dismissed.

Putting my books back in my locker I keep an eye out for Tweek, remembering to get the bag with my new uniform and waiting...

After 5 minutes the first wave of people are out of school, leaving the more relaxed pupils and those like me who are obviously waiting for someone.

"Hey Dude," Token creeps up behind me, I turn a little too quickly ad my face drops a small amount when I see it isn't Tweek. Token notices this and gives me a mock dirty look, "Well sorry for not being who your hoping for!"

I laugh at his sarcasm, "I'm just waiting for Tweek."

He nods after being reminded, "Oh yeah you told me and Clyde at lunch, but it's still cool if I come over to grab my camera right?"

I sigh, "Sure."

Tokens camera was a total boss, top of the line with the clearest picture quality I've managed to get out of a standard handheld camera. I really hate whenever Token asks for his cool shit back.

"Thanks, where's spazz at anyway?"

"GAH!" On cue Tweek walks the corner, twitching and seizing up as soon as he hears Tokens insult. Token looks bad for saying it with Tweek in earshot, but once he calms down Tweek doesn't seem to mind.

As the three of us get on our way I try and start a conversation ad cut abit of the awkward tension between us, "So Tweek why where you so late?" I realise too late that it sounds a little accusing, but I try and act casual about it as we walk out of the school grounds.

"OH GOD! Just y...You know... The pressure man JEEZ!"

Token looks a little freaked out by Tweeks reaction but it makes me smile, making Tweek twitch a little less, which in turn makes Token more comfortable himself. The rest of the walk home is mostly him and Tweek arguing about which Chimpokemon character is better, making me relieved when we reach my house..

Me and Token walk straight in, but Tweek just stops at the doorstep, his twitching increasing again while he loos down at his shoes.

"Tweek, something up?"

"Ehh! I... I just think... OH GOD THE PRESSURE!"

"Dude, I told you your allowed in my house. Nobody will try and kill you." My words seem to make him calmer, but his twitching still stays the same. Even when he joins me and Token in the living room.

"Gah! could I maybe.. I kind a need.."

Looking at Tweek he's getting physically flustered, his cheeks returning to the now familiar shade of crimson. I don't mind it, in fact if I didn't know how awkward this made him feel I probably would've just let him stand there getting redder and muttering to himself. Upstairs first door on the right"

Without hesitation he runs up the stairs, creating a noise similar to what I would imagine a herd of buffalo make when running from a predator.

With Tweek gone I turn to Token, but before I can speak my dad comes in from the kitchen, looking pissed off, "What the hell Craig! Some of us have actual work to do around here!"

All I can offer is an apologetic look, but my dads annoyed expression is quickly changed to one of curiosity upon seeing the bag in my hand, "Sorry dad, oh yeah these guys handed me this bag. Told me it was my new Football uniform."

My dad has few hobbies, and spends great amount of time on sport in particular. But Football was his passion. When he was younger he used to be pretty good, they even have his and Randy Marshs' Jerseys framed at our local sports bar. I think it was because they where MVP's in a state championship game or some crap like that.

"You lost your old uniform already? What the hell Craig you haven't even had practise yet!"

I start to get annoyed myself, even though I did OCCASIONALY lose things my parents always overreact about it. "Of course I haven't! They just gave me another one and told me to give them the old one back tomorrow."

Getting too curious myself I place the bag on the coffee table, Token lingering behind me after having found his camera without my help, "What do you thinks so special about it?"

I shrug non chalantly, trying to hide my excitement when I do get the weird circular zip bag unlocked. At first it looks like a normal shirt, but when I pull it out a lump goes in my throat, and I can feel my dad grinning behind me.

"No.44, Tucker..." My dads beaming at me now, because not only did I have my name on my shirt (Which only seniors and starters get) but it was my dads old number from his high school days. From nowhere I feel two arms wrap around me, something my dad usually never does. seeing this Token mouths me a goodbye and slips away, leaving me and my dad hugging for the first time in years.

"You have no idea how proud this makes me son... give em hell..." He slowly backs away and composes himself, for a minute I think he might start crying but he makes an excuses and walks back to the kitchen.

Now in the room by myself I look at the black and red shirt, putting it against my chest happily.

"GAH!"

I freeze for a minute, the twitchy blonde boy had apparently slipped down stairs without me noticing. As I look at him he gives me a sad, fearful look and for a moment I'm not sure what has made him go into this state.

"You.. your one of them... PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" As he screams this towards me he runs out the door, leaving me to stand there like an idiot.

After a few moments of silence it dawns on me what he meant, throwing the shirt bag on top of the bag I make chase after Tweek, his words ringing in my ears accompanied by the scared, threatened look he gave me while being beaten by the jocks that very morning..

You...Your one of them...


	2. Chapter 02

Before this chapter I'd just like to say hi, I really hope you like my Creek fan fic and if you do (Or even if you don't) like this and want to give your own opinions leave a review and after every chapter I'll reply to all of them from the previous chapter.

This is a story that I've got a lot of content for and I expect to be around 100k plus words when I'm done so I just want to get it out in the open now that in the future there will be some more mature themes, not just sexual activity but self harming and depression will become part of the storyline. I don't want to put a warning on the particular chapters its in as I feel it doesn't have the same effect as when you don't know exactly when its going to come. So because of this I will just start off every chapter with something like this to basically say if your not cool with any of that then don't even bother reading because I wont tell you when to look away.

Finally I just want to say thanks to you guys for reading my first ever story and every favourite, follow and review makes it a lot easier to get motivation to keep writing so if you want chapters abit quicker don't be shy to tell me because I wont get annoyed.

Thank you so much! :) Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 - MOC

"Tweek, wait!"

The small blonde who shot off like a rocket out my house has considerably slowed down, obvious the people he usually runs away from would've given up and left him by now. When I do catch up to him he's breathing heavily, bending over slightly as his chest heaves heavily.

Tweek stands a little taller, wincing abit as I get closer to him, "AHH! Please man, don't hurt me! I...I bruise like, really easy and... GAH! ALRIGHT JUST DONT GET MY FACE!"

Tweek looks in pain already, like he's trying to anticipate the punch to his chest that he doesn't realise I have no intention of giving him. Standing there, looking at him made me sad. It reminded me of how the jocks treated him this morning, how he bit his bottom lip so helplessly just to endure the pain rather than fight back. Even when he looked at me and I could do nothing about it...

"I'm not going to hurt you... just because I play football doesn't mean I'm going to beat on you like those other meat fisted assholes just because your a little bit different. To tell you the truth I like that about you, how unique you are."

The golden haired boy stops wincing, standing upright but just as nervous as before. He scratches arm awkwardly, trying hard not to stutter, "Y...y..your not going to t..t...trick me are you Craig?"

These words bring back a familiar, sickly feeling in my stomach. A strange twinge of sadness mixed with worry that I have only ever felt when seeing Tweek upset, it was not something I wanted to get used to, "I want to be friends Tweek," the words lip from y mouth, surprising me even more than they do the shaking boy in front of me. before I have a chance to think about what I'm doing my mouth does it again, "I liked talking to you today, even though I haven't been a good person to you the last couple of years it made me happy to know the kid I went to Elementary school with was still ok."

I give him a small, encouraging smile, but when Tweek lifts his eyes from the sidewalk the usually coffee orbs are clouded in water, tears forming and despite his best efforts a couple run down his nose. On the outside he looks like a broken shell, making me want to wrap him up and whisper into his ear how I would make it all ok. That's probably what I would've done, but the venom in his voice suddenly leaves me frozen.

"How am I supposed to believe that? I...I mean for years you've watched me watched those assholes try...try and break me but now, the same day you join them you want to be friends? Even though I want to believe you, I know you where just sent by those hunchbacks to try and break me mentally... I mean Jesus Christ man, wasn't the fucking physical pain enough? Now they send YOU of all people to try and be my friend... probably so you can tell them everything that makes me tick, so I get to trust you then one day jut like that you'll be the one punching me to the ground and that will hurt so much more than the crappy swirlys and gut punches they give me now..."

I don't know what to say... up until now I've only ever seen Tweek as that spazz kid I used to be friends with, but that's what everyone saw him as. Not only was this kid getting beat on every day of his life by these jerks but there was nobody who actually cared about him, nobody who would try ad stop it. I guess now that I think about it, every time I looked over to him while he got punched and turned away, trying to ignore it I was doing just as much damage as the bullies... everyone was.

Well not anymore. Not If I can help it.

Gently, I shuffle closer towards Tweek, placing my finger on his chin softly before pulling the weight of his head up with my thumb, making him look me in the eye. Staring deep into those brown, beautiful eyes I wiped away the tears that had started falling from his eyes, reassuring him that I want about to hit him. A smile appears on his lips as he laughs awkwardly, the gentle sound making my fingers vibrate against his cold chin. there's a moment of silence as I smile back at him, returning his highly positioned, cute little cheeks turn the colour crimson that just lifts the sad feeling away from my stomach, replacing it with a content, happy one instead.

"Tweek... I don't trust a lot of people, but if your willing to take that leap with me I'll do the same for you..."

He looked serious again for a second, probably thinking about how to answer before nodding softly, his eyes never escaping my gaze... I think I'm just starting to realise how special Tweek really is...

I pull away from him, trying to act like the thought in my head never happened, "So... I don't really feel like working after that... want to come to my house and watch Netflix or something? I'll even let you pick the film." I realised how crappy this sounded but Tweek seemed pretty excited about the prospect of just chilling with a friend.

Turning I begging the walk back, Tweek finally is breathing normally again after the run and follows close by my side. As he does this he shivers a little, which is when I notice how little he is wearing, just a green shirt jeans and a small scarf. Instincts take over and I take off my own coat and wrap it around him, he goes to protest but I shut him up by covering his face with my hat. My raven fringe obscure's my vision for a moment, and when flick my head to get it away from my eyes Tweek giggles.

Its the first time I've seen him giggle, and that along with him being draped in my coat and hat make Tweek quiet possibly the cutest, most adorable thing I've ever seen.

He turns away quickly, making me realise that I was staring, "Sorry, it's just you look pretty cute like that."

"UGH! C...cute?" he looks confused at me and I just shrug, trying not to make him uncomfortable and want to give m my jacket back.

"That's what I said."

He smiles again, making me smile involuntary.

Jesus Christ what is this guy doing to me! Before I met him the only time I was happy was thinking about getting away from this retarded redneck town but now he's got me smiling whenever he wants! For the first time ever its actually making me feel nervous about talking to someone, even girls I thought I had crushes on didn't make me this... Smiley?

Before I get too caught up I see my house, door still wide open from when I ran after Tweek not 10 minutes ago, which reminds me...

As Tweek reaches my lawn I run ahead of him, crashing through the open door and getting my new uniform. I toss it into the downstairs closet and meet Tweek at the door, trying to be as casual as possible but failing badly.

"GAH! W..what the hell was that man!" Tweek looks confused, but he makes the face so often I am debating whether or not he even realises he is doing it.

"What? Just wanted to make sure there weren't burglars..." As soon as I see Tweeks horrified face I know I've made a mistake.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You guys have been robbed? What if there still here waiting to fucking slit your throat...GAH! I'm wearing your jacket and the robbers will think I'm you and abduct me and take me away forever and probably rape me! That means I wont be able to see you again! OH GOD!"

I sigh, taking my jacket and hat off him and onto the hangars, "There, now if anyone's getting raped its that hook... but we haven't been burgled I was just making sure... OK, Tweek?"

He looks around, still timid but less stressed out than before. Leading him through to my room though, he does take a few looks in any room with the door open, making sure nobody will kill him.

In my room I gesture for him to take a seat on my bed and turn on my T.V, "So have you decided what you want to watch?"

"Y..yeah a..actually. I know your going to t...t..think its kind of stupid but I really like it and I think you woud to if you give it a chance and..."

"Tweek... What's it called," I say this through a chuckle, shaking my head at his nervousness which relaxes him. I seem to be able to do that a lot, its like how he makes me smile when not a lot of others can I relax him when pretty much everyone else either puts him on edge or he's shit scared of them.

"Big Fish..."

I search the film in Netflix and its there, with fairly good reviews too so I don't question Tweek choice and put it straight on, laying back on the bed and patting the bed next to me so he knows he can too.

Tweek seems like he's unsure at first, but when I get under the covers he seems pretty eager to join me, which reminds me of how cold he must be all the time. I look over to him just before the film gets going, and he's still shivering... badly. Even with the covers over him he still looks frozen on the other side of my double bed, so without thinking I take an arm and wrap it around him, pulling him closer towards me so his head rests on my chest. Even though he looks a little uncertain he is defiantly a lot cosier and I just carry on looking at the T.V, ignoring the fact Tweek was inching closer and closer to me, not because I didn't want him to but because it felt nice in a warm, friendly hug kind of way... but it was a cuddle instead.

The film rolls on, and to be honest it's really good. So good that by the ending I was crying a lot more than I would like to admit.

"OH GOD!" I see Tweak jerk up from my chest, which left it feeling cold.

"No, Tweek... That was amazing..." I wipe my eyes and gesture for him to place his thick golden hair back on my chest, to which he duly obliges. I never usually do this with my friends, I make Clyde and Token use the beanbag at the foot of the bed so I could have as little physical interaction as possible. But with Tweek it was different, like instead of weird and awkward like the hugs i give my friends (only on VERY rare occasions) this was warm and cosy. I look down and my chest is covered with Tweeks long hair, its all knotted and uneven in some places, probably the repercussion of his near constant hair pulling in the back of class.

I take my hand, leaving the one wrapped around Tweek still but pulling the other from my idle side and lift it to his hair. This time he doesn't flinch, like he did to all the other things I randomly do, instead he just rubs against it, making me rub deeper onto his head. I rub it gently, and in response, Tweek lets out a soft, barely audible purring sound. I look around to his face and it turns out he has fell asleep. I laugh a little, making Tweek stir but he doesn't wake up.

Tweek is so fucking cute. I know I say the things he does are cute a lot but I think I'm realising that its just him. Him, and his deep coffee and chocolate eyes... Him, and his knotted and uneven golden hair that looks so messy and so perfect at the same time... him and the way he bites his bottom lip so much its all cracked... why the hell am I even thinking about this. The way that he blushes and all that other stuff shouldn't do what it does to me and make me feel how I do.

The thoughts make my head spin, so rather than thinking about it too much I do what I normally do and just shove it down ad hope they don't re surface any time soon.

Snuggling deeper into Tweek seems to have made the sleeping him happy, wrapping one of his legs around my own, intertwining them in a warm full body embrace. Like the rest of it though it just makes me even more comfortable, and pretty soon I catch myself drifting off into my own slumber.

Usually I don't sleep well, and I know Tweek doesn't by the fact that he has bags under his eyes on most days at school, but for those couple hours I honestly think I wouldn't have slept better if I was on a mattress made of clouds. That is, until I was awoken by a sniggering coming from my door.

"HAHA! Craig, I knew you where a homo, but isn't sleeping with the spazzy kid desperate even for you?" My eyes shoot open, seeing y little bitch of a sister standing there with a smug look on her face. Tweek woke up to, his whole body jerking at my little sisters sinister laugh, making him tighten his grip on me, which surprisingly I enjoyed more than I would've thought.

"I don't say anything when you bring over Kenny's little Dyke sister..." I put the middle finger up to her and smile to myself when I see how much that annoyed her, obviously striking a chord. Tweek just seemed to get more agitated, digging his face into my chest and covering it with the covers.

"KAREN ISNT A LESBIAN, GOD!" Ruby flips me off and stomps back to her own room, mumbling to herself and slamming the door behind her.

I look down and give Tweek a nudge, "Its ok, my sisters a bitch don't listen to her."

His messy hair pops out the sheets, looking around to make sure, "She... she's loud." He yawns slight and scratches his eyes, revealing a bare chest,

"Umm.. Tweak. What happened to your shirt?"

"GAH! OH GOD I WAS HOT BUT I WAS COMFY AND... WELL YOU LOOKED COMFY TOO SO I JUST TOOKIT OFF RATHER THAN MOVE!"

I barely listen to what Tweek screams to himself, my eyes fixated on his chest. It was strange, I had gotten dressed with guys before and saw a lot more than bare chests but Tweeks... well it made e feel a little sweaty. It wasn't overly muscly but was well defined and maybe he was a little underweight, since his ribs poked out towards the bottom. looking lower I saw his abs, making me shift slightly at the sight. He was perfect... like, not eight pack roid freak but he clearly worked out.

Suddenly I realise I'm staring and shake myself awake to respond to Tweeks mad ramblings, "No look dude, you should've just told me, we can just stop if you don't like it I just thought you where a little cold..."

"NO!"

I'm taken aback by his fear, its like when my mom and dad threaten to take my sisters phone off her.

"I.. I mean we can still do it... Its comfortable, and I actually slept more than I did.. like... all of last week..."

I laugh at this, thinking it was a joke, but Tweeks awkward expression makes me feel bad. Picking up my phone I see how long we have been asleep, and my heart sinks a little when I realise it's nearly 11pm.

"OH GOD! I GOTTA GET HOME!"

"Well... will I see you tomorrow? We didn't make any big strides on the project." He stops for a second, getting on his shirt while he thinks.

"I.. I'd like that... thanks Craig."

Before I have a chance to ask what I am being thanked for Tweek bolt out of my room, leaving me in my bed alone.

As I turn over and try and get comfortable, there's only one thought rolling inside my head...

Why the fuck do I think that guy is so cute...

Hey its me again, just wanted to say a shout out to the few followers this series has, and if you haven't already write a review and tell me what you think! I love reading reviews and want to know how you guys think the stories going so far. This was a short chapter compared to the others I want to write but this felt like a good place to finish before things start to really get going in chapter 3 :)

 _ ****_: Hope this lived up to your expectations, be sure to keep reading since there's a lot of plot still to be seen.

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 03

Hey, it's me again :) Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this series, I've decided I will be posting on here every Saturday (give or take a day depending on your time zone so be sure to follow this series just in case) and the odd Tuesday if I have a few chapters stacked up.

Another think is I have changed the rating of this title to Mature, simply because more mature themes are being discussed in this chapter and I don't want some idiots freaking out and getting the story off the site. Again if your uncomfortable with scenes of distressing nature (E.g Self harm and Depression) this story isn't for you. - MOC

For the second time in two days I feel like my boring morning routine left my brain to put my body on auto pilot to get some extra rest, I probably wouldn't have paid attention to anything until Clyde snaps me out of it at the bus stop.

"Craig for gods sake you have to stop doing that... freaks me the fuck out!" He looks disturbed as usual, he finds it weird how I usually just don't pay attention in mornings. I think it's crazy how someone like Clyde can be a morning person. I mean, who the fuck likes mornings? Every single one is the same and its boring.

Before I have time to argue with him about the happiness levels that normal people feel in the morning the bus arrives so I just flip him off, putting in my headphones for the bus journey. Even though Clyde can be an annoying child sometimes he means well, which is a lot more than I can say for some of the ass holes in school. Even when we arrive at school he still moans at me for ignoring him on the bus, but it just earns him another middle finger. Luckily Token shows up and Clyde chooses to annoy him instead, bitching about me to him which really pisses me off.

"Craig, be nice to Clyde, you know he's sensitive... " Clyde glares at Token and I snigger at him, Clyde is like a big kid sometimes.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! What the hell stop talking like I'm a little kid!" His moaning really doesn't help his argument, but he doesn't seem to realise this and carry it on all the way to our lockers.

Eventually though, after many flashes of my trademark middle finger, he shuts up and lets me focus on getting the shit I need for the day sorted.

THWACK!

My ears perk up at the sound, it was someone getting hit.

THWACK! THUMP!

"AGH, OH GOD! P...please! AHHH!"

THUMP!

Something wasn't right, and before I realised what I was doing I was already on my way the other side of the hall. There was a large group of people in a circle, and when I pushed my way to the front my fist clenched in rage. In the centre of the circle there was a single jock, beating the living crap out of Tweek, his eye cut from what must have been a couple of kicks to the face and the last few getting at his ribcage, making Tweek beg for for mercy. Mercy that the ass hole wasn't giving him and I had had enough.

Without full knowledge of what I was doing I step forward and uppercut the Jock, stepping into it with my stronger foot to get the most power behind it, then stepping back quickly in anticipation for a counter punch that surprisingly never came. With a large thud the jock falls to the ground, a large bruise already forming on his cheek, making his eye swell up. I don't think the punch knocked him out but after realising he wasn't getting back up to finish the fight two other Juniors pulled the guy up to his feet and helped him to the direction of the school nurse. After he was safely around the corner I crouched down and tried to see if Tweek, who was still quietly begging for mercy,was ok. But as I get to his level he flinched as my hand touched his shoulder, but once he realised who I was he seemed to stop shivering and looked at me with his one good eye. Even though the other was completely swelled up I could still see the fear inside them, making me get that crappy, sick feeling in my stomach that only happened around this shivering blond.

"Tweek, it's ok, that idiot won't be hurting you again..." I wasn't sure if that was true, but for now I just wanted him to feel better. Tentatively, he looks around, and after seeing there where no Jocks in sight, he flings his arms around my shoulders and starts whimpering, digging his head into my chest. There where a lot of things I could've done in this situation, normally I would've just threw him off and walked away, and last night I would've just held him and let him cry himself to sleep. Today though... All I feel are the eyes burning into what should have been a private moment for two friends.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Get the fuck out of here!" Quickly the people around us spark into life, most of them where probably just surprised how strong I was. But I wouldn't have much chance at football without having a good idea how to fight. They leave quickly enough and soon the hall is back to its pretty much empty state, apart from me and the blood covered blonde in my arms.

"Crai...Craig..." Looking down I see Tweek has stopped crying and has his eyes fixed on me, the feeling of fear gone and the swelling not looking as bad as I first thought.

"I...Wh..." He shakes his head, trying to compose himself. Before I can try and get him to spit it out he does it on his own, "Y...you should have left me a...alone. N...now your...your gonna be in trouble because of me"

I frown down at him, his expression is deadly serious and it really makes me feel warm inside, like the blood in my heart just went up a few degrees and was now pulsing around my body, "I would have got in more trouble if I didn't do anything and let that ass wipe Kill you." It is nice that someone cares, I mean He has just got the shit kicked out of him, probably for no reason, and

He contemplates something for a minute, I look him over and his injures aren't as bad as they first appeared, nothings broken and the only thing I can tell will last more than a day are the cuts on his face. I sit against the lockers and start breathing a little easier, my rage completely gone now and Tweek repositiones himself so he is sat next to me with his head on my shoulder. After a brief period of Tweek silently pondering his eyes fall to the floor, his face expressionless and voice emotionless, "M...maybe it would b..better if they did?"

My mouth opens a little, uncertain whether the blond is joking or seriously considering what I think he the look on his face its no joke,he geniuenly seems so depressed and unloved that maybe he thinks nobody would care? It sounds ridiculous to me since I never gave a crap what other people thought, but then again knowing nobody cares about you enough to say something or do something about the constant every day bulling they SEE you go through isn't exactly something you can shove down and ignore. Not when it happens everyday. The blonde continues his glum expression, "Like, if I just didn't show up one day who would even care? GAH! People wouldn't care and I wouldn't have to take this crap any more...Everyone knows it..."

I don't say anything, just sit there and take in what he's saying. I'm not going to lie and say he was wrong, because I honestly don't think 99% of the students at this school would care if Tweek died. A couple of people would fake it so they would seem like forward thinking people but at the end of the day I have never seen Tweek actually sit with anyone at lunch, or even say hi to him passing in the halls... Man, how sad must a kid be to tell all of this who has only had like three proper conversations with. Just that thought alone made the sickly feeling return. But it was stronger, like a tornado was in my stomach, throwing acid against the sides like my throat was burning. I know first hand how he feels, but in a slightly different way I guess... but that's a different story. Right now, I need to think of something... anything to make Tweek feel better.

"No."

Tweek blinks at me, like I was speaking foreign or something, "N..no?"

I nod my head, unsure where I was about to go with this but allow myself to speak anyway, "Yeah that's what I said, no. As in, don't think like that. I know shit is hard for you Tweek, and I don't want to pretend you have a lot of friends who would miss you because, honestly, the inbred ass holes at this school probably wouldn't even notice..." I mentally ask myself where I'm going with this but my mouth carries on, Tweeks head coming off my shoulder and looking directly at me with those big orbs he calls eyes, "...But that's their problem, not yours. If they don't realise how nice and sweet you are, notice the cute way you have to mentally tell yourself to not pull on your hair, or even how nice it is to have a conversation with you then screw them dude, because I do and even though it's only been like a day I don't really want to think about how it would be without you..." I realise I'm going a bit soppy, so I shake my head, sitting up a little, "Plus, you're not leaving me with that assignment to do by myself" As I say this he giggles. Not laughs, or chuckles it was a small, slither of a giggle, and it made me blush for some reason. Like out of all the things he has just said to me and I to him that little giggle was the most... I guess I'd say exposed... but it makes it sound pretty stupid when I thik like that.

It is only now I notice how long we have been sat n the hallway, the classes Havant started yet but the bell should ring any minute. Taking this into account I go to get up, but am held back by a pair of thin, pale arms, pulling me into a hug, "T...thank you Craig. For everything."

I smile, even though he can't see my face and return the hug, "It's ok, bud. But tonight you're coming over right? After we actually do some work it's my turn to show you MY favourite movie."

I feel him nod into my chest, but he stiffens up making me worry for a second. When I turn around though, its just a group of Asian girls whispering to each other watching us. Before I can flip them off the bell for first period rings ad they scatter in different directions. Giving Tweek one last pat on the back I reluctantly let go of his strangely cosy yet cold body and start walking to class with him.

"OH GOD!"

I turn and see Tweek, in the middle of the hallway frozen in his place, twitching madly,"Dude, you ok?"

Shaking his head he looks at me, slightly scared, "W...what if.. if we don't finish this work man! We..we will drop out of school and have to get crappy jobs which you will do great at and I will just be crappy at the crappy job and do something wrong and get fired! AH!The..then I will have to work on the street corners like cartmans mom and ,GAH, I can't suck cock like her so I'll starve to death.."

I give him a weird, half are you serious face and half dude get back on your fucking meds and keep walking everything will be fine face... I have no idea if it actually looked how i meant it to but it keeps him from running away from school in a panic attack so I don't really care.

I usually don't care about many, many things. Tweek cares about everything, I don't mind though. Kind of makes me glad that I don't have the kind of parents that warn their child over the worst possible scenario to get them to do stuff... if that isn't how Tweeks mom and dad are with him I will be very surprised.

After one last smile I crack the door handle and make my way inside the classroom...

School drags out as long as usual, but surprisingly the first lesson actually went pretty fast. I learned that Tweek was pretty smart, it kind of shocked me. I'm not saying I thought Tweek was stupid but I guessed because he always looks like he never sleeps I thought he just wouldn't take in information well or something, but it seems to have the opposite affect and we finish our quota of work for that day pretty easily, giving us time to talk about random shit. Tweek did most of the talking, I guess he just needed someone to unload the years of thought and opinions he has about stuff and I gladly listened.

Apart from that though school was just school, crappy and a burden like usual. I'm relieved when the bell goes to signal the end the torture, I get my stuff and cram it in my locker before getting home as quick as possible. Tweek said he needed to run by his house to tell his mom he'd be at my house, leaving me a half hour to get as much work done as possible so I can show Tweek this film I know he is going to love.

I'm not a dumb kid, in fact, I get mostly B's with the odd A if I actually bring myself to study, so it is no surprise when I catch up on all the work we didn't do yesterday in only 45 minutes. When I go downstairs to make sure Ruby had gone to her friends house a small, faint knock was at the door, making me smile as I knew who it was straight away.

I tell him to come in and Tweek fumbles his way inside, making e laugh when he stumbles over when taking his shoes off. "Your the only guy I know who literally falls over his own feet." He gives me a slightly annoyed look and follows me upstairs.

"So.. w..where is the work?"

"I've already done it," He gives a me a confused glare, so I show him the completed pages and designs "I wanted you to appreciate the film without crap about school in your head." I shrugged getting under my covers and gesturing for him to do the same, which he happily does, scampering in besides me. As he does though his head rests on my chest, and I like the feeling of his hair under my chin, "You know if you lie there any more you'll indent your face into my chest."

He jumps up, taking what I say literally ( Of course he does it's Tweek), "Oh god man! sorry..."

I pat my chest,laughing slightly,"I never said it was a bad thing... it's fine for you to take your shirt off if your too hot too, I draw the line at pants though... " He flinches a little, laughing a little and he starts to take it off. As he starts to though I see a flash of a bandage on his arm, when he sees me looking he quickly puts it back on.

"Tweek, what's that?" he looks worried, I had only said it out of curiosity but his nervousness and shady body language make me worried. "Show me."

He sighs, taking off his shirt again and I can see a blood stained bandage on his right wrist, "I...I can explain."

"Let me take a closer look." He steps closer and my heart is pounding, I grab his arm and slowly untie the wrap, to see nearly 10, freshly cut marks on his skin. They must have been fresh because they definitely weren't there the day before.

I look up at Tweek, whose now looking at me horrified, I'm certain if I didn't have hold of his are he would have shot off by now, he cant speak, his usual big brown beautiful eyes (although now one is slightly black thanks to this morning incident) "Was this you?"

I'm not sure what I want him to say... but whatever the answer is the sickly feeling in my stomach feels like it will be in my stomach permanently now...

Thank you all for reading! Told you thinks would start to get a bit darker so hope you guys who have stuck around like it and of course leave a review and follow if you did ( or if you didn't) enjoy it. Plus, i'd love to know what you guys think of a Tweek POV? Won't be permanent but I feel like that would be a very fucked up chapter that I might like to write, but of course your opinions are most important.

ANYWAY, this sections for the reviews of last chapter:

METAMORPHCAT: Thank a lot! I try and think if I could actually imagine these guys saying the things and that helps a lot, might struggle with the Tweek pov though, he is fucked up :)

THE NEXT KEVIN.K: I know I forgot to put it through the word processor like a idiot xD Thanks for sticking with it and let me know if this one is better!

MISS MOKA: Thanks, I start to tackle them here but it will be a running theme. Obviously cute cuddling sessions are going to happen alot too ;)

AHTHR: I know but this one isn't quiet as cutesy, and the next one ( Spoilers) is definatly going to make people either going to be amazingly brilliant or total trash, but that could just be me trying not to be impartial ;) Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 04

I don't own South Park... there that's been said so fingers crossed they wont Tom Cruise me.

I'm sorry this has been a while, personal problems have made it difficult for me to upload this so yeah... follow if you want all chapters straight away because they will just start popping up whenever I have the time.

Yeah, I really felt bad about leaving it on that much of a cliff hangar so here you guys go! Warning, dark shit, yadda yadda. Now lets get to the good bit...

Tweek looks down, tears running down his cheek, unable to create any response. If I'm completely honest, I have no idea how I was holding the stern, rock hard outer layer I was. Inside I was freaking out, badly, but from Tweeks view I have no idea how i looked, just sitting here, holding onto his arm and looking at the cuts. It was horrible, but in that strange way that you can't look away, god knows I wanted to.

After a quick count there where 9 in total, the two very top ones weren't that bad they barely even pierced the skin. Plus they where a little curvy, like he had struggled at first to do it. After that though he must have got the hang of it, each red horizontal line dead straight and very, very deep. I eventually had to move my eyes, not because it was too gross but the thought of Tweek doing this to himself made that little sickly feeling in my stomach go into override and I was pretty sure I was going to gag. Finally though, Tweek looks up, after having withheld his tears for a brief few seconds, but had to top, breaking down fully and sitting on the bed in front of me. I let go of his hand, content that he won't bolt just yet.

"Tweek. Please. Just tell me when you did this." My voice, although still slightly monotone, breaks slightly. My masculine bravado escaping as tears fill my own eyes, my voice turning more desperate than I can ever remember it, "Please..."

I break. Wrapping my arms around him, puling him closer to me. Mostly just so he doesn't see me cry but also because I just want to hold and take care of this vulnerable and innocent spaz.

Tweek is still in tears as I pull his head to my chest, resting my chin on his as he silently sobs into my shirt, his blood now spilling onto the front of my shirt. I take my thumb and wipe the tears from his cheeks, making him snuggle further into me. "I...I was in the b...boys bathrooms..." He begins, mumbling into my chest slightly as I listen intently, "...I...I got there an hour before school so I could hide early... i... i usually d..do that since some jocks are there pretty early... b...but two of them must've caught on because one kept watch at the door and the other... he took off his bag and climbed into my stall... made me give him my money and... and I did.. like usual. But... this...this time... he didn't just go away." He took a deep breath, composing himself, " He... he took me into a new stall... it had been used... and stunk of crap. I.. I tried to stop him... he was too strong and shoved my head inside... It.. it was in my hair... in my mouth... I just couldn't stop throwing up and he just pushed my head in it more and more and..."

At this point I'm speechless... unaware of what Tweek had to go through every day, even if this was an extreme it was still cruel. And I could see him getting more and more upset as the story goes on, "You... you don't have to carry on if you don't want." He shakes his head, not slowing down as he recites the rest of the story.

"T...then the janitor came, so they made a run for it... the janitor saw me and... he was nice... gave me the keys to the locker room... So..I could go for a shower and... I did... I was feeling... Embarrassed, gross... and I wanted the feeling to go away... but I couldn't FEEL anything else, anything but how much everyone hated me, how they could do that to e and just laugh... That's when I saw that someone... someone had left their wash bag... It.. it was already open... it had spare razor blades in it..."

I gulp, unsure what to say or do. I know what's coming but I just sit there, motionless apart from my hand absent mindedly running through Tweeks thick hair. I'm not sure if I want to hear the next part... but I listen... for Tweek.

"It's like... the answer just came to me... If I felt p..p..pain then... it would just make me forget the other stuff... so I got the blade and did it... but the first time it hurt too much, and I didn't like it... but I made myself carry on, because i still felt the embarrassment... the second was was just as bad as the first and I pussied out... that... that's when I saw them... The jocks had kept an eye on me and followed me into the locker room..." I clench a fist, silently begging for what I'm thinking not to be true..., "They... they saw me cutting and made fun of me... telling me I should do it harder... telling me I might as well do it to my neck... then the bigger one... the one you punched... he pinned me down..The other, he cut me.. it hurt so much and after each one h... he said a reason I should just kill myself and the scars will make...make sure I never forget..."

His voice goes quieter as he says the last part, as if remembering the whole ordeal... I feel so torn, like I should say something but nothing will make it any better. Tweek decides for me, as he carries on talking. "I... I eventually squirmed out though, and I went to the nurse... she wasn't their so I just patched myself up and hid... but the bigger one waited for me and beat me up for running away... i thought he was... I thought I was going to die... that everyone was just going to let him kill me and all of a sudden he was knocked on the floor...I'm sorry for hugging you, man... I just... I was so happy to see you..."

A small part inside me feels warm and gooey, the fat that I saved Tweek from the dick causing it, but it was only a small part... the rest was filled with rage and sadness toward the ass holes and Tweek. How fucking dare they. "Who was the other guy, Tweek."

He looks up at me for a moment, obviously he had been warned about spilling this information but I know he trusts me, and i give him a gentle squeeze to make sure he knows. "I... I don't know his name... but the big one called him 'Bolts'"

I nod, sitting up and getting my first aid kit from under my bed, producing the necessary equipment to re apply tweeks bandage, the other was was poorly done and covered in red, probably because of his twitching. "W..why did you want to know who it was? You're not going to confront them are you! Oh GOD, please don't die Craig because then I wont get to see you again... "

I smile at him, tussling his hair as I make him put out an arm, his head refusing to separate from my chest so I'm doing it at an awkward angle, "No.. I'm just going to beat the shit out of him and tell him to leave you alone... nothing confrontational about that." He screams out, luckily just as I finish applying the bandage. I shit him up by lieing down, leaving him sitting in the middle of my bed. he awkwardly gets up and re joins me, this time underneath the blood covered bedding. He turns away from me, facing my T.v at th bottom left hand corner of my bed, s I take the initiative and wrap my arm around him, making him blush slightly.

"W..why are y...you so nice to me?" I nearly miss what he is saying, trying to get myself as close to him as possible, when I realised how this looked.

I would like to point out right now I am not gay, even if this situation screams otherwise. I am attracted to girls and always have since I was younger, even if the feeling isn't mutual. I guess it kinda is, I was supposedly one of the best looking according to this list the girls made (the real one not the fake one they used to get to Clyde s shoes) but it was more in a mysterious ass hole hot rather than relationship hot. now that I think about it's probably why I am how I am now, girls always where scared of me so I just kept out of their way... they assumed i didn't like people so I just became my own rumour. The truth is I really do like all the relationship crap, sitting in front of a t.v and cuddling up sounds way better than Tokens crap parties. But right now all I have is Tweek, which means I'm making up for lost time. Tweek, however, is a different story. I'm not sure anyone does. The football team always say he is gay and stuff but nobody believes them since they always rip on him about everything else. I think he's straight... In fact I remember seeing him around high school with one of the Jocks when we where Freshmen.

After a few moments of silence Tweek faces me, his face slightly intrigued, "Well, you're cool, and like I said before that's just other peoples problem if they can't see that."

The way I say it makes it seem less important than it was and Tweek just seems to hand off the compliment, "But... YOU a..are cool. I'm just the twitchy freak nobody cares about."

Before he can pull his head down in the sad way he does I hold his chin, making him jump slightly, "You aren't. Just because a song isn't popular when it first comes out doesn't mean it wont age well... you're like 'A Highway to hell'. Eventually people will be hating themselves for not liking you sooner... just like I am right now." A small, unstrained smile makes its way onto his face, which weirdly makes me blush myself.

I'm not sure what I expected his reaction to be but I was thinking more along the lines of him taking this to mean he was going to hell and how he would'nt last 10 minutes in there or something like that... I'm defiantly not complaining though.

He smiles for a second more, then frowns, thinking something over in his head. I let him wonder, staring at his golden fleece of hair on his head while idly puling my fingers around on top of it. I'm so comfy and content I barely even acknowledge Tweek when he starts to speak, "Do you... want to... want to know why they pick on me?"

I shake my head slightly, unsure what to respond with. Do I want to know? I guess so. But surely its just because he is a bit weird, what other explanation i there? And why does Tweek want to tell me about this?

After a couple seconds I realise his gaze is directly on me, waiting for an answer, "Umm.. sure, I mean if thats ok with you?"

He nods, inching closer to me and looking up at me, "I... I guess it started when we where freshmen, I was friends with Nathan... he was a year older but his mom... always came to my..my dads coffee shop.. so.. we started talked and started t be friends... and I mean like... got really close. He was the only one who ever showed any interest in me. I really liked him... and we new everything about each other, like how much he loved football and what other stuff we liked. It's just... Then he tried out for the football team and... changed. He started acting like... like an ass hole and one day... something... something only he knew about me got brought up in an argument in the middle of school... the football guys saw it and thought he was making fun of me for it and joined in... I begged them all not to tell anyone but there ass holes... They told everyone and then... carried on beating on me everyday to try and embarrass me since nobody believed them..."

I look down, the blonde not looking sad.. or any emotion now that I look close, but heartbreak and anguish are revealed in his deep brown eyes, making my heart brake a little inside, asking a question I think could make me feel a lot worse about myself if the answer is yes...

"Tweek... are you gay?"

Sorry for the long wait again but like I said personal issues and all that crap.

If you liked it leave a review, follow or favourite the series as it does make me more motivated and right now I feel like I need it!

Comment Part!

Miss Moka: Well I tried to make Craig withhold his rage and save it for (potentially) next chapter so be sure to come back to see the results :)

Guests (Both): Thanks guys I'll be sure to keep updating but like I said it might be a little more spread out so be sure to follow this.


	5. Chapter 05

My eyes wonder back to Craigs, he could read me like a book and I gave him a confirming look, my eyes still locked onto his while he processed the information.

Even though I always tried hiding it Craig deserves to know why those assholes always do what they do to me, especially if he is going to insist on protecting me like he did today. I really didn't know what to say or even what to think when I looked up and saw the blue figure kneeling over me, his deep dark blue eyes glistening softly with the light of the hallway. I loved staring into them, and whenever he put his hands on my chin and lift me into sight of them its the reason I never freaked out like I would with anyone else.

It is disputed who the best looking guy in our grade is, most of the arguments I hear the girls having in the back of class (where I like to stay away from people) are between Stan, Kenny and Craig. I'm pretty sure Stan is still in a relationship which makes them put him third, and between Kenny and Craig all the girls are too scared of Craig to do anything about but admire from a distance so they just say he is second, leaving Kenny as the girls main interest, which he usually takes to full advantage. I would personally put Craig above them all, even out of the seniors there's not one that can match him for handsomeness mixed with just the right amount of cute roguishness thrown in for good measure.

"That's cool, I mean... I'm not... but to their own." Craig shrugs confusing e even more as he wraps his arms loser to me. I mean, I'm pretty sure what we are doing, cuddling in his bed, classes as pretty gay. The shock is clear and in my already shaky voice it make it sound a lot more petrified than I would like.

"Y...Your not!?" I bring my arms from his chest and cover my mouth with my hands, feeling my cheeks burn as Craig looks at me dubiously. Surely he know how much I like him now... that means he knows I think bout him all the time, he will know about he was the only reason I regretted cutting myself and if it wasn't for him I would do it in a heartbeat...

"Umm... no? Oh god is there a rumour going around I'm gay that I don't know about?" My mind stops racing and by the playful tone me back down to earth, the way only Craig seems to be able to do. But what am I supposed to say to him? I can't just come out and tell him what we are actually doing right now is gay because he might not want to do it any more... and I really felt safe in Craigs arms, more than anywhere else.

"I.. I guess... since you... never had... had a girlfriend..." I was trying to think of something on the spot but it was failing miserably, luckily, Craig interrupted me before I could finish my crap lie.

"You sound like my mom. Just because the girls in our grade all hate me doesn't mean I don't like girls in general." I snuggle back into Craigs chest, smiling slightly. How can he not see how cute and fucking adorable he is? Girls don't hate him, in fact there are several groups of girls who randomly just do shit for him, but I bet Craig just thinks they are just being nice.

"T...they don't hate you. There... Gah! Just... they... don't... I think they just don't understand you." I look down again but I feel his warmth at my words. It was supposed to be comforting and usually with my shakes and my spasms people just think I'm really agitated all the time, this is also something Craig understands about me.

"Trust me they do. Ever since Red asked me out and I shot her down at the beginning of the year nobody has came near me with a 5 ft barge poll." I let out a small, nervous giggle, not wanting him to feel like I was mocking him. "BUT, enough about all that sappy shit, you want to stay over? I know we have school tomorrow but my mom won't mind."

My heart skipped a beat and my body froze in fear, even my compulsive shaking stopping for a moment. Nobody had ever wanted me to stop over at their house. it was something I was glad of. I had only stopped over at peoples houses when I was little, and that was only because the kids moms made them invite me. But right now I don't want to move, I don't want to let go of Craig and I certainly don't want to to leave to my own, hollow shell of a room. It felt like that anyway. When I got to about 10 I started having panic attacks more often, and it would usually involve me spazzing out and smashing into everything, so my mom and dad took away my T.V, my computer and even took down all my posters so I wouldn't damage what they bought me... it felt like a hotel room, like wasn't really mine and I felt a lot more at home in Craigs, "Sure... i.,, if its ok with my mom and dad... in fact... OH JEEZ! WHAT TIME IS IT THERE GOING TO KI..."

My lips are sealed, for a moment I die. A soft, fleshy surface covers my lips... literally my whole body stops and my skin goes cold, feeling the colour drain from my face it quickly returns tenfold when I realise it isn't Craigs lips against my own, but only his hand, the two 'lips' being the gap in his index and forefinger.

"You done?" He waits patiently, but eventually I nod and he releases my lips, the bottom of which is very raw, from where I had been biting it that morning, "Good, now give me your phone." I do as I'm told, not wanting Craig to take back his offer from a few moments ago.

Quickly he takes the phone and looks through the contacts, taking out his own phone and padding a number into it, and with that he just gives me my phone back and tells me that should do it. "What... you... didn't even call them..."

He rolls his eyes at my naivety, making me bite my lip again,but I stop when he catches me and scowls at me slightly, "There is this magical thing called texting? And don't bite your lip or it won't heal jackass." His very weird and half caring,half joking tone makes me role my own eyes, but the way Craig does it is so much sweeter and cuter. I rest my head on his chest, like we first did yesterday and close my eyes, waiting for Craig to speak.

Craig doesn't speak though, instead I hear a deep, urgent tone that makes me jump out my skin, the alarm clock. I didn't have one in my own hoe because I usually don't get two hours sleep, and thats on a good week, this week I cant remember a night where I've had more than 30 minutes... apart from today apparently, according to the flashing red lights on Craigs bedside table. I fucking hated alarm clocks... whenever the rare occasion I was sleeping they ruined it just like everything else. I look up gingerly and squint up at Craig, who seems a lot more awake than me, to see him staring at me, he blushes a very, very slightly and it makes me bite my bottom lip, but that just turns his stare into a scowl and I curse myself inside for ruining the cute, deep in concentration look he had on his face.

"I told you, you will fuck up your lips even more by doing that, cut it out." It's my turn to blush, hastily getting up looking around for what little clothes I removed last night, but Craig seems to remember something, "Let me look at your arm."

I flinch visibly, his eyes rolling as he looks at me like what he was implying was obvious, "I have to see if its still bleeding so I can replace the bandage, spazz. You are useless at it." Even though I knew his words where true it still made me feel a little put down, but I hide it with a few little spazms of my head. I don't know why but people always just either look away or ignore me when I'm doing my spazms, probably because they think its normal now that I think about it.. the spazzy kid and his spazzy body...

Z/

It's about an hour before we are both ready to leave for the bus, Craigs mom is really nice. His sister on the other hand is kind of a mix between Craig and his mom, like she has a switch and chooses who she wants to replicate when it suits her. This leads me to think Craig must be just like his dad, either that or his dad is even more... Craig than Craig is? Does that even make sense? I cant imagine anyone being more distant, even when I share a bed with him he still feels a million miles away, but perhaps that's for different reasons.

"Have a nice day sweetie, and Tweek your welcome over any time. It's about time Craig started not to hate EVERYTHING in this town." Craig flips his mother off, which gets im a approving giggle from his mother as we both walk out the front door and mae our way to the bus stop. I think both Crag and myself are too tired to think properly, and the conversation is mostly just about homework I have already completed that Craig seems too lazy to do.

"Ugh, we have that crappy cross-culture assembly during first period... wanna sit with me for it? We could skip but there's always crappy Asian candy they give to you." The question catches me off guard, bringing me back from my semi-concious mind and waking me up completely. I usually skipped all assembly's, but like last night, leaving Craig never really crossed my mind. Taking a sip from my Thermos, which Craigs mom thankfully filled with my favourite kind of coffee, I answer quickly, "Y...yes"

Craig smiles... well... half smiles.. Its kind of better than a full smile though, the corner of hid lip perks up, making his face seem happy but not losing the cool aura around him... its actually quiet spectacular now that I witness it closer. Thankfully, before Craig starts to think I have a weird face fetish or something and abandons me the bus arrives and we begin the the usual morning routine, me sitting at the back of the bus and Craig looking pissed off with Clyde, arriving with only seconds to spare.

Z/

"Hey Tweek... " The bus arrives and as I run away and try and hide in the bathrooms Craig collars me, looking confused, "Meet me at my lockers in 5, need to ditch the retards"

I nod, unwilling to object because I really didn't want Craig to be seen with me too much. I don't mean that I think it's embarrassing to be with him him or anything, god no! If anything it is because I'm scared people will make fun of him for being friends with me, because maybe then he will be too embarrassed to see me again and.. and I won't be able to see him any more and maybe he will even beat me up to show people he isnt really friends with me and OH GOD!

I shake my head, getting closer to my locker I lean against it, taking a sip from my Thermos to help me calm down. I really do not have any idea what's gotten into me, my breathing has gone all erratic and whenever I even think of the guy in blue and yellow hat my chest tightens, like he has some sort of weird spell over me where I am aware of everything but nothing but him at the same time. I have no idea if that makes sense but it really i the closest thing I can think of that even slightly resembles how I feel... I hate having a crush on people, but why did it have to be him. I mean, the guy I have liked since 4th grade, the reason I knew I was gay has to be the one, singular person who wants to be my friend. I am going to blow this chance at having a real friend, and not just people that feel sorry for me and I can't talk to him without taking one look at the way his fringe just dangles out of his stupid cute hat and makes me gawk... I really hate fucking crushes.

I try and motivate myself but its no use, I just sit on the ground next to my locker for a couple moments, before realising I had told Craig I'd meet him at hiss locker. I hit up, grabbing my stuff and racing down the hall, but when I get to his locker he isnt there. In fact, nobody is. I grab my hair, twitching uncontrollably as I try not to think about the obvious alien attack on the school and instead of a more suitable explanation... but one isn't coming to mind. I pull hard on my hair, biting my lip when a familiar, monotone voice grumbles from from behind me, "If I have to tell you to stop biting your lip one more time I swear to god I will shove a chap-stick down your throat... And you can quiet pulling your hair too, I don't want you going bold o me."

As I turn I see my crush, looking as good as I last saw him, but his face was slightly red and he looked a little out of breath. He does that goofy half smile and I'm relieved to see he isn't going to actually lodge anything into my throat, apart from Craig though, there's nobody around, "Wh..where is everyone..."

He looks around, like he has only just realised this himself, "Probably already at the assembly, I bet we will be stuck stood up if we don't hurry. I agree, following Craig close, weirdly he is walking with a slight limp, which I didn't notice last night or this morning for that matter. Thinking about it he probably got it when I was cowering yesterday and a twinge of guilt fills me. What if I'm doing him more harm than good?

I don't have to long to ponder over this, we reach the hall quickly and Craig was right, a lot of people where here and the bell still hadn't gone yet to signal the start of school. There was however a couple seats at the back bleachers that me and Craig rush to, sitting down just as the bell goes and a couple dozen student walk into the gym, sitting on the floor because of the lack of seats. The main Theatre where we usually have assembly is closed since some retards thought it would be funny to sneak in and graffiti obscenities all over, so this small cramped area is the only other space.

Seeing that whoever was going to come was here Wendy Ticks off the regular updates (including that football practise starts tomorrow, which made Craig sit up) ad introduces the Asians. I'm not sure if Anyone knows there names, but I recognise the one who is passed the microphone as one of those in a couple of my classes.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our assembly on Asian culture, since we know a lot of people liked our artwork from last year the artwork will be on sale after school in front of the art department if anyone would like to purchase any pieces or show your parents any you really like." Half the room cringe, since nobody in school actually bought there work and instead the parents mostly bought them to seem culturally diverse... which nobody in south park was even close to being, "Our first piece of artwork is a piece by Lui won, she took inspiration from muse right here in school. It is titled, "Polar opposites..."

I gulp.. so does half the room, the girls all 'aww' like what they see is adorable but the guys just sit there, wide eyed and opened mouthed... none more so than me and Craig. the picture was of a boy, dressed in a blue and yellow hat was sat, with a faint evil look in his eyes, but in a cute, appealing way. the boy was holding a smaller guy, only up to the other boys shoulders close to his chest, the smaller boy had bright golden hair and looked a lot more timid, like if there was a breeze he would burst into tears. It was an amazingly drawn picture, it almost looks like a photograph but a million times more beautiful because of the way the paint makes the eyes in both men stand out, particularly the deep blue of the larger one, his fringe dangling g in a way that makes him almost alluring... it is only then I realise what am looking at... and who the two boys are

...WHAT THE FUCK ARE ME AND CRAIG DOING ON A ASIAN GIRLS PAINTING!

Z/

Thanks for reading! sorry for slow updates but please review because it really does make me want to sit down and write this :) Also, what you guys think of my Tweek writing? I will switch back to Craig if you all prefer but yeah let me know;)

Miss Moka: Well you called it ;) and yeah, Craig can't let that happen to Tweek... or will he to get into the football teams good books? Guess you are going to have to keep reading!

Guest: Aww thanks so much! it means alot that something I write can make someones day like that and I hope his one was to your liking.

Hola: Oh yeah, it is fine thanks for reviewing, my favourite episode is definatly the 'Les petite tourettes' Or Tweek XCraig and what you think of the Tweek POV yay or nay?


End file.
